1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for tapping a sprinkler system and, more particularly, to a sprinkler tap for connection to an in-ground sprinkler system to allow for temporary connection of a garden hose fitted to a portable sprinkler, spray nozzle or other device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Automatic sprinkler systems for irrigating lawns and shrubs are well known and typically comprise a main diverter valve connected to both a water supply source and an arrangement of underground PVC pipes that lead to one or more zones. Each zone is fitted with a number of sprinkler heads that are strategically positioned throughout the zone in an effort to provide water to an entire area of grass and/or plants, trees and shrubs within the zone. The sprinkler heads are fitted to either in-ground fittings that pop up and spray water in a desired pattern when the zone is pressurized, or on the top end of a riser pipe for spraying water over the tops of plants and shrubs. An automatic timer control operates the main diverter valve and is set to sequentially activate each zone during a timed cycle of operation.
While automatic sprinkler systems are highly effective for maintaining proper irrigation of lawns and shrubs without excess waste of water, it is not uncommon to encounter insufficient watering in one or more areas of a zone. If this is a permanent, on-going problem, the best solution may be to either add more sprinkler heads to the zone or move existing heads so that all areas are properly irrigated. However, adding and/or moving sprinkler heads is labor intensive and may require installation of additional underground pipes to reach the desired areas. This can be a relatively expensive job which usually requires hiring a professional sprinkler installation service.
Often, the need to provide additional watering to particular areas in a sprinkler zone is temporary and, accordingly, the labor and cost of extending underground piping is not justified. For instance, newly planted grass or flowers may required heavier watering than normal until the roots extend and take hold in the soil. Also, during a drought, when the number of watering days may be restricted, certain areas of a lawn or garden may not receive adequate water from the permanent sprinkler heads. This is particularly a problem in areas that encounter little to no shade during the summer months.
Presently, supplemental watering of these temporary trouble areas is accomplished by attaching a garden hose to a hose bib (i.e., a spigot) and a portable sprinkler device that is placed at the desired area. This approach requires the water to be turned on and off manually at the hose bib. Moreover, the connection point for the hose is not always conveniently located, thereby requiring multiple lengths to be connected in order to reach the desired area. The need to manually operate the water spigot tends to waste considerable amounts of water, as the sprinkler is often left running longer than necessary. Additionally, the unsightly appearance of a garden hose extending across lawns, patios and driveways, as well as the need to mow the lawn, requires frequent removal and replacement of the extended length of garden hose and the portable sprinkler device.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a simple and easy to install tap device that attaches to an underground sprinkler system to allow for temporary connection and select placement of a portable sprinkler or other device to effectively irrigate areas of a lawn, garden or shrubs that require additional watering. More particularly, there remains a need for a sprinkler tap device that utilizes the timed zone control activation features of an existing underground sprinkler system to allow for additional irrigation of particular areas of a lawn or garden without the need for manual activation, thereby preventing excess waste of water and eliminating the inconvenience of extended lengths of garden hose.